


Big Choice

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Loss of Virginity, Overstimulation, Smut, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: Reader is wanting Edward and loves him. But her pesky brother Oswald keeps you from him. Watch when the heat gets turned up!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polishedscales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polishedscales/gifts).



> This is just the beginning. More will soon follow! Enjoy! :D

(Y/n) was standing by her brother Oswald during his grand move as Mayor. She saw Edward talking to some guy. But her heart beat a hundred miles at seeing him smile. Made her daydream about him. The very source of her wet dreams.

"(Y/n),You know you can't date. You are only but eighteen years old!" said Oswald.

"But why not him? He seems the prefect guy to date. I am a adult!" said (Y/n).

"Because dear sweet sister....I am wanting you to date Victor. Plus he really likes you!" said Oswald.

"That fucking bald headed freak of nature. Fuck no, brother! I want Edward!" said (Y/n).

She had been starving and went to the nearest diner. Ordering a big bacon cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry shake. She was by all definition of the prefect lady. Edward sat by her and smiled her way. She leaned her head on him.

"My brother is hellbent on trying to hook me up with Zsasz. Hell no!" said (Y/n).

Edward had latched his mouth onto her mouth. It made her heart sing everytime.

"Edward, You know I know you don't really believe in love. But I am in love with you!" said (Y/n) to Edward.

"(Y/n), There you are. We need to get to a press conference. Eat quickly!" said Oswald.

She had aten down her meal pretty quickly. And Edward wasn't happy she was being rushed. And he hated how Oswald had interrupted his time with his girlfriend. It made him angry as all can be. (Y/n) had left a good tip for the waiter as she had left. Getting to the press conference in time. Making smiles at everybody in prefect harmony.

"Mayor Cooblepot, What is your views on crime wave in Gotham?" asked a reporter.

"Well I find it and it will be gone. Crime will not enter MY city. Nor will anyone fear crime ever again. You have my promise on that." said Oswald.

(Y/n) hated her brother so very much. But hey atleast she was safe by his side. Edward had been to the side of her. Whispering sweet carnal things he was going to do to (Y/n) later on. Made her lacy undies become wet and hot too.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) was walking to her office to get some work done for Oswald's charity event. It was her job to be the one in charge of his appearance's. But found it to be both tiring and aggravating. But Edward was going to help relieve her soon. He always came in and fucked her over her desk. Telling her things that make any holy person blush crimson. She was working so hard she heard the door open.

"Oh Edward, You lil angel....ready to fuck my bones out and hard?" asked (Y/n) rather unabashedly.

She felt a tongue swirl around her swollen clit. Fingers entering her wet cunt. Laying her head back and taking what was being given. Running her hand on his very bald head. And it had registered that the person eating her out was Victor. She had tried to leave the embrace. But he held firm on her cunt and she was nearing her orgasm. 

"Please Victor, Stop this right fucking now. You fucking bald headed freak!" said (Y/n) hatefully.

He felt her squirming in the seat. Seeing utterly looking debauched. Tears running down her heated face. Victor had fucked her so thoroughly and begging erupted from her. (Y/n) felt the steady build on her orgasm coming fast. Trying to kick him off of her. 

"Stop fighting this embrace right now, lil whore. Been wanting you for a long while. How I desired to eat this divine cunt out!" said Victor heatedly so.

She was starting to writhe on the seat she was on. He pumped his fingers into her harshly. And she came with a scream on her lips. Cumming deep into Victor's hot mouth. He was lapping up her creamy divinity as he could. At that very moment Edward had entered. (Y/n) had felt utter shame in that moment.

"Victor, You need to step away from MY girl. Touch her again and I will kill you. Make no mistake I will mess you up. You low life cretin!" said Edward menacingly.

"I will fuck this beauty of a girl you have. And she was promised to me by her very brother. Stating I will marry her and that gorgeous snatch on her will be fucked out by me. You pompous prissy asshole!" said Victor to Edward hornily.

(Y/n) has stared on as both Victor and Edward were at each other's throat's. It made her feel really bad. That they were fighting over her. Her lower private area was hurting. And it was all of Victor's fault from his rough handling of her. Victor had turned around and stalked over to her. Leaning his face into her personal space.

"You listen here, lil whore. That cunt I just ate will be for me only. And I will marry it. Make no fucking mistakes about running. And try to not elope with that damned asshole!" whispered Victor to her in dark seductive voice.

He kissed her on her face with her juices still there. (Y/n) had curled up on the floor. Edward had seen her shaking and pretty damn hard. Tears left her eye's.

"Edward, I want.....no need to...fuck...I just.... Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" sobbed (Y/n).

She ran out of room in shame and disgrace. Running to her shower and running it hot. Tearing off her clothes from her body. Jumping in and scrubbing her very body til it felt clean. Noticing bruises forming on her very flesh. Sobs had left her.

Anger had bubbled in her whole body. How dare he touch her like that? She got out of the shower. Her fireplace in her room was burning. Tossing the clothes in.

Getting into a dark grey and black seductive silk corset floor length dress with purple stilettos. Adoring her face in emerald smoky eye make up with brown lipstick. Heading done to dinner with a finesse of a queen. Seating herself by her brother. 

"Brother you have a charity your to attend tomorrow night. It is key to speak to all of the guests. To maintain a reputable and dignified stature. And then you will make your speech fifteen minutes afterwards. I will get you for that!" said (Y/n).

They ate in peace and talked about thing's in there life. That was until Victor came in. Walking over to where Oswald was at. (Y/n) had tried to leave the table.

"Dear sweet sister, How you will married in two day's time. To Victor!" said Oswald.

(Y/n) had gasped at how her life was hurting. Looking at Victor with disgust and vileness. Victor looked upon his prize wife with glee and lust. Knowing she was still a virgin. And how he was going to rip it from that body of her's. Oswald was happy that they were going to get married. Edward stared on as this deplorable act was happening. She ran from the room and throw up her food.

"How am I going to get out of this? Fuck my life! Fuck it! I'll marry him. But I will never ever love him. But I risk losing the one I love! Fuck my life again!" thought (Y/n) in horror grief ridden mess.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get rather complicated! :'(

She sat in her new office space far from where Victor had taken her. Thinking over the wedding. Sitting down and thinking of what she was going to say to Edward. She loved him and no matter what she had to protect him from Victor.

"It is rather sweet of you to think of Edward. Even as our wedding is a day or so away. You need to let him go or I will kill him. And I never miss my mark!" said Victor.

"You know as I will marry you. There is one thing I will never ever give you. It is my love and respect. My heart will always love Edward!" said (Y/n) to Victor.

"Sweetie, You will love and respect me. As I will be your husband. And you will give me your divine little shaved cunt. I will have you in full, not part!" said Victor.

"You know Victor, I will fight you ever chance I get. And you will lose to me. Don't dare try to threaten me, lil bald freak!" snarled (Y/n) madly.

"You see how you get mad only makes me incredibly horny for you!" said Victor.

"You needn't bother me right now. Need to get ready for my funeral. Since I'll be marrying a devious pretentious cretin." said (Y/n).

"Well now that you say that. I have to be getting ready too. And you better not run or I will certainly kill him. And I'll make you watch!" said Victor.

He had kissed her lips and left her. Sobs had wracked her yet again. And she knew she was going to have to marry Victor. To save Edward and his very life. It made her feel hurt and torn in the worst way possible. Edward was going to hate her. But atleast he was going to survive. But he'd suffer cause she'd be with Victor.  She had marched over to where Edward was sure to be. Victor saw what she was doing. And this had only made him very hard. She was suppose to be his. (Y/n) felt sick to her stomach and tears had threatened to fall from her now.

"Edward, We need to talk. I can't be here anymore. It hurts too much and we both know you will never leave Gotham. And never stop helping my brother Oswald. This will never work out between us. I want adventure and you clearly don't!" said (Y/n) sternly.

"But he needs us right now. It is very important for us to form a united front. Why are you being this way? You aren't usually this way ever!" said Edward.

"What fucking way, Mr. Nygma? I am this way all the time. My brother has other advisor. And your scared of hurting his feelings, huh?" said (Y/n).

"Well he needs me since we have a bond going on! And he needs you too. Stop being selfish!" said Edward.

"I am being selfish now. Okay...Fuck you and go screw yourself! We are done!" said (Y/n).

She ran out to her car and started it. Driving all the way to the start of the bridge. She made it all the way there. Standing at the edge of the highest part and looking down. Holding the gun she had stolen of Victor's. Tears and sobs had bubbled into her whole system. Then she had heard a laughter to her right side.

"Well are you going to pull the trigger or just stand there? You are far too beautiful to die right now. But tell me this why are you doing this?" asked Jerome.

"That is strange coming from you though. Your suppose to be dead. And yet here are trying to distract me. Don't want to live and marry a monster. And losing the one I love is too terrible!" said (Y/n).

"Yeah well death isn't any better though. I could help you if you needed my help. And together I might be able to help you. But you'd have to do something for me!" said Jerome.

"What is it that you need help with, Mr. Valeska!" said (Y/n) to Jerome softly.

So they talked at length at what was going to happen. And she felt even better for it after. She had taken off with Jerome happily. And he set up a camera and made (Y/n) look beat up. And Jerome had felt her up in the video. And she was suppose to look affronted and docile looking. He uttered the words like a song. Then after he was done he was smiling. And it made him hard knowing it too.

"Now where should I send this to? The news or The Cooblepot Mansion?" asked Jerome.

"Send it to the press and with some of my blood on the tape. Cut my finger!" said (Y/n).

Jerome had cut her finger enough to let her have some fun. And he had packaged it up. He left for a bit to drop it off to the press. The fun was about to commence. And boy were they going to enjoy every little bit it gave them.

Five Hours Later-

She saw as her brother looked at the camera with sad eye's. And Edward with a look of utter defeat and greif-stricken. With Victor having a look of fury and rage.

"To all of the citizen's of the City Of Gotham. As your Mayor I ask you if you have any info leading to the whereabouts of my sister (Y/n) Harmony Cobblepot. We have set up a line for you to call. There is a huge sum of money involved for her safe return!" said Oswald.

She saw them leave and caught Oswald crying. And Edward was there talking to him. Victor was looking and talking to Oswald about what to do. Then took off.

"Do you not feel any guilt for what you had your brother go through?" asked Jerome.

"I have no guilt for what I just did. Fucker deserves it for trying to shove me to Victor in holy matrimony! They all deserve to pay! Like big time!" said (Y/n).

"Oh I like you a great deal. You are devious just like me. And that makes me very hard. Would you like me to break you so beautifully? That way you obey only me!" said Jerome.

"Yes and I want you to make me your fucking whore of a cumdump!" said (Y/n).

Jerome saw the fire brew into her eye's. He sdlammed her lithe body up against a wall. Lifting her skirt and tearing off her undies. Ramming himself into her hard. She had whimpered from the impact of his thrusts. Soon it gave way to the moans and screams of his name. Jerome was lost to her beauty and divinity. That her very body beckoned to his very will. It was his for the rightful taking too. He had pounded into her fast and brutal. Then she felt she was going to cum.

"That's it, dollface. You fucking cum on my damn cock. Let me feel it!" said Jerome.

He rubbed her swollen clit and she let out a blood curdling scream. Cum had gushed out from her very body. Jerome held firm to her body as she was shaking. He kept ramming into her and he soon felt her cumming for a second time. Tears and sobs had chocked her up. The sweet begging for him to stop was what drove him to continue. And he lost it as she came for a thrid time now. That was when he spilled his hot cum deep in her cunt. They were both breathing heavy and hotly. Grasping onto the other for dear life and laughing menacingly.

"You dollface are going to be so fun to be getting into trouble with!" said Jerome.

He layed her down on the bed and saw blood between her legs with the cum too.

"Hey Dollface, Was I your first? Did I just steal your virginity?" asked Jerome.

"Indeed you have and I fucking love you wrecking havoc on my body!" said (Y/n).

He had gotten warm wet towel and helped her clean up. But was stopped by (Y/n). He had a sick laughter ring as she was even sicker than even him too.

"Hey Dollface, Since we didn't use protection. You might get knocked up!" said Jerome.

"If I do I do and if I don't then that is okay too. You'll be okay with that, right?!" said (Y/n).

He had given her lust filled kiss to her swollen lips. And they fell into a crazed dream state. Jerome held onto her with his life. She was happy Jerome wanted her. And they were going to keep it that way. For as long as they could too.

 


	4. Blast Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wasn't being very careful with a hiding place! Yikes!

Victor had been studying the video that was sent into the press repeatedly so. He saw the guy that was Jerome Valeska with his bride to be. Made him so mad to. Seeing if he could recognize the building on surrounding. Or anything that might help him find whom taken his (Y/n) away from him. He wanted her so bad too.

"Welp Mayor, I have your darling (Y/n). Bet she'd be either good fuck or kill. Might try to dabble both. But hey I am not picky. She is a total babe. The way she fought. Had to tame the little bitch with drug's. But I fucked her up a bit. She is little fighter. Might make her my personal whore! Just wait You ain't seen nothing yet!" said Jerome.

Victor had heard all of what the guy said. And he saw a sign with red neon lighting. He knew as to where that was. And he got himself ready to get his (Y/n). Gearing up and taking what he was going to need. Getting in his car and driving off. Fifty minutes later he pulled up to where (Y/n) was at. And got out of the car. Going into the building and up to floor where she was being at. He saw as she was on the bed nude. And bruises all over her body. And some cum on her too. He was whacked on his head hard. And he came to being tied down to a chair.

"I guess you found my secret area. But hey fuckass, Your not taking her from me. See that little bitch loved getting my cock rammed into her. Fucking stole the virginity from her. And you see when she wakes she will beg ME for MY cock. And I will give her the world away from the prison you were going to put her in. Oh boy, Well she is waking up now. Gotta feed her my cock now. Stay put!" said Jerome.

(Y/n) was whining for Jerome to fuck her harshly. Victor watched on as this was all a clever set up. And he had foolishly came alone. His weapons had stripped. And he was bondaged to the chair. Watching as Jerome fucked into (Y/n) was pounded into. Hearing her yell his name as he was her savior. Seeing that Jerome was having way too much fun ripping into her. He slapped her ass as he thrusted rapidly into her sobbing body. Victor was utterly enraged and hostile. That she had her body entangled with his. And it got worst since he was hard.

"Fucking crazy beautiful greedy bitch. I'll fucking give the world at your feet. Show EVERYONE whom owns this gorgeously divine body. You are mine! Forever!" said Jerome to (Y/n).

"Yes just yours ONLY. Going to be fucking you publicly. Show you how much I am for YOU. Going to insure that we are forever together!" said (Y/n) seductively.

Jerome had pummeled her into the bed and she cane with a scream if his name. And he fucked into her overly fucked out body til he roared his end with'in her. They had clutched at the other fiercely. Gasping for precious breath together. Victor saw as she lay limp now. Jerome was kissing tender kisses onto her now.

"I am going to make sure we share our madness together. And make sure to make we will rule Gotham. We will make sure it comes crumbling to it's knee's!" said Jerome.

"I never want to leave your side. Ever. I am for you and you alone!" said (Y/n) softly.

Victor saw as they looked at him with a evil sadistic look. One that was never good. (Y/n) had gotten a plug to make sure the cum stayed in her pussy now. Then she sat on Victor's lap with utter glee. Victor was sick to his stomach now.

"You see Victor, We will never ever be together. My insanity belongs to Jerome. If you should follow us to our next hide out. We will plant a party favor for you to have. So think real long and hard about your next move. Or I will take the great Victor Zsasz out myself. And like you I never miss my mark! Ever!" said (Y/n).

She had grabbed the clothes Jerome had layed out for her to wear. Jerome was done getting dressed. Jerome pulled her by him. And they looked at him with a malicious look. And swiftly after had taken off too. Victor a half hour later had been able to free himself. And found his weapons by the door with pee around them. It just made feel more intent on finding her and claiming her for himself. He had gotten back to where Oswald was at. Oswald looked at Victor cautiously.

"What happened to you Victor? Had bad run in?" asked Oswald to Victor sternly.

"No it was far from that. I found the whereabouts of your sister. She wasn't being held by hostage ways.  That crazy guy Jerome who was apart of the maniax was holding her. And she allowed it too. Oh and your precious sister isn't very saint like. Little bitch is bit of whore. Just taking it from him too!" said Victor.

They had talked at length of what they were going to do. And see how things played out. It was going to be a unfair game of evil deception and wrathful ways.


	5. Running Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Jerome choas utter havoc! ;D

(Y/n) and Jerome P.O.V-

(Y/n) had planted a big bomb near one of the gates of Arkham Asylum. Knowing it was going to cause a big break out. Jerome was busy setting bombs all over the place. All they needed to do was set them all off. And then they were going to set off the power plant again. All the same time together with utter happiness.

"You ready Dollface for some carnage? Things are going to hectic!" said Jerome.

They were safely at there location. And she with the help of Jerome sent the entire city in choas. And hearing the sweet yells or screams of violence now. Jerome saw that she was too thrilled about this. And that had about turned him on. 

"Lay on the ground and take off your panties now. I wanna eat you out. Now!" snarled Jerome.

She had obeyed him and spread her legs out. He dove in and tasted how sweet she was. Fingering her tight pussy harshly. Feeling her gorgeous pussy suck his fingers back in. It was like her greedy pussy wanted so much more.

"Your fucking mine, dollface. Going to ruin you for any other. Ofcourse you gave me that tight pink pussy. Never going to let anybody else touch you!" said Jerome.

Jerome fingered her tight pink pussy. Til he saw her writhing around as he ate her out. Til her fucking legs were shaking so fucking badly. Feeling her juicy pussy give him more for his mouth. Hearing her scream his name and cumming.

"Now Dollface, You are never leaving me now! Forever my fuck toy!" said Jerome.

(Y/n) had both of her legs wobbling a great deal. And seeing her fluids all over his mouth. It still amazed her that this guy wanted her. And that for some fucked up reason she wasn't ever going to leave his side. No matter what was to go down. They made it out in the atmosphere of destruction and mayhem. Killing as they went to get to where they needed to go. Blood being splashed on them fully.

"Dollface, You look so fucking gorgeous drenched in blood!" saiud Jerome hotly.

By the time they got to where they needed to go. They had killed well over a hundred of people. Running into some of the freaks of Arkham Asylum. Joining in on the murder feast. And the musical carol of people getting dead and quick.

Oswald's P.O.V-

Oswald was getting increasingly angry that nobody was able to bring his sister to him. And that Victor was coming up empty. Wondering why he kept him here. Now he knew why he had kep him. To get Victor to marry his sweet dear sister. And that was still going to happen. No matter what and how that came about. 

Victor's P.O.V-

He had been searching for his dear sweet betrothed wife-to-be. And that made him hard. Because he knew the very moment he had (Y/n) by him. He wasn't going to give her mercy. She was suppose to give her virginity to him, not fucking Jerome. That had angered him that he saw Jerome pounding away at his (Y/n). But he was soon going to have her. And he was going to train her to be his only.

Edward's P.O.V-

He was fuming in fury at the whole situation. That this was all his fault. (Y/n) was painting the town red and nobody was going to stop her. Now that she had a new partner in crime. One that seemed to be a better match for her. But soon enough he was going to rectify that mistake. Even if it costed that ginger his life. 

(Y/n)'s P.O.V-

She was enjoying her new found freedom from an environment that was bad. Jerome had opened her eye's to see many things that could changed. That he made her body sing happily with him fucking away into her. It was like she had belonged to stay by his side no matter what went down. She was his forever now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos, plz! ;D


End file.
